


Time Made My Heart Beat For You

by WenBaofuChengfa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Best dad Jeralt, Dimitri is 13 and Byleth is 16, Dimitri is going to beat the shit out of everyone, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Romance, Soft dad Lambert, Time Travel, Tragedy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenBaofuChengfa/pseuds/WenBaofuChengfa
Summary: Going back in time was regular for Byleth. Now using it more than ever in the war Byleth never saw how he uses it  more then ever and with each Devine Pulse he goes further in time. Right before Edelgard throws the knife at Dimitri he jumps in to save him from getting stabbed in the chest. With his life slowly going further away he stares at Dimitri and thinks how he would be sad that he wouldn’t have the family he wanted with him. Right When those words come to his mind he wakes up 3 days before the Tragedy at Duscar. Now that he knows the future he tries to save everyone and protect a certain Crown Prince of Faerghus.  unknown to him the Prince of Faerghus also knows the future and is trying to propose to him every chance he get
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Time Made My Heart Beat For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people I hope you ready for this brand new story I did. I just Finished playing Fire Emblem Three houses not that long and I had an Idea to make I brand new story. There will be some chapters that have flashbacks so you don't get confused. This chapter is a prologue not an actual chapter and its angst so be warned read at your own risk.

The smell of blood became a regular stench in Byleth life. All the dead bodies in the throne room would have made Byleth dizzy 5 years ago but now he got used to it. Byleth turned his gaze back to the demonic beast and took one more running start while the beast was still busy fighting Sylvain. With speed Byleth stabbed the monster that was known as Edalgard, the unholy screech chilled Byleth to his spin making Byleth want to cover his ears but he ignored it and dug the Sword of the Creator deeper into the armor like skin of Edelgard. The arms of Hagemon moved all over the place scratching Byleth leaving smell trails of blood fall from the cuts. Something grabbed his collar, pulling him back from the withering form of Edelgard. The sword that was stabbed in the stomach of Edelgrad was pulled out when Byleth was pulled by the collar. 

Byleth was crushed into a chest of armor and arms wrapped around him, with his days as a mercenary Byleth tried to get out of the arms of his captor. However, the smell of chamomile made Byleth relax into the arms of his lover. The thrashing of Hagemon stopped when Byleth's sword was taken out and for a solid 5 second everyone held their breath. Then with one last growl Edelgrad fell to her knees unmoving. Byleth let out the breath he was holding in, He turned to Dimitri who was looking at him with pure happiness in his eyes. Byleth grabbed a fistful of the cloak Dimitri wears on his shoulders and pushed him down, crushing his lips to Dimitri’s. That must have been the signal to celebrate because everybody in the throne started to cheer for the defeat of the emperor. His blue lions started to cheer and just like them Sylvain kissed Felix in pure joy. 

Byleth moved his lips from side to side circling his arms behind Dimitris neck. While Dimtri’s arms tightened around his waist. Byleth tongue licked Dimitri’s bottom lip asking for entrance in which Dimirti gladly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance in which Dimitri won. When Byleth felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore he retreated back, leaving a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Byleth panted from the lack of breath and touched his forehead with Dimitri’s staying like that for a few seconds, looking each other in the eyes. With great care Dimitri slid one of his arms from his back towards the scar in his abdmondon where there used to be a creature created by both of them. Byleth put a hand on top of Dimitri’s imaging the baby still inside. In the corner of his eye he sees a wisp of black smoke travel by. He reels back from Dimitri’s arms and grabs the fallen sword from the ground and points the sword at Edelgard. 

Dimitri at first was confused and slightly hurt from the action. He looked at the direction of Edelgrad and there a cloud of smoke was around her. He tensed and raised Areadbar ready to strike if Edelgard attacked. The form of Hegemon slowly started to disintegrate upwards. Slowly red spots were visible and with the smoke leaving there kneeled a woman who everyone thought died. Dimitri and Byleth glared at her with pure hatred for what she took away from them but that didn’t let that cloud their judgement. The kneeling woman opened her lavender eyes. Dimitri sucked a breath and slowly let it out, with careful steps he walked towards Edelgard holding Areadbar with his right hand. When Dimitri was in front of Edelgard he raised his left hand towards her. 

Byleth didn’t let his guard down, watching Edelgard with hawk eyes. Edelgard looked at the raised hand in front of her and then looked up at the man she played with as a kid. 

“El..” Dimitri's soft voice made Edelgard make her decision. 

Byleth saw Edelgard move her hand towards her cloak and knew that he should shove away Dimitri without looking at what Edelgard would do. He ran towards Dimitri and ran in front of him before he felt the pain of none other. He dropped his sword and looked down where a dagger was stabbed in the middle of his chest. He heard a roar and then a thump but all Byleth felt was pain all over. He swayed for a bit until he dropped down towards the ground. It was happening too fast his body was in pain. He felt arms holding him and blinked away the dizziness. He looked up seeing Dimitri have a panicked face, with difficulty he tried using a Devine Pulse but for some reason it wasn’t working. Then he noticed the situation he was in and he started to panic, fearing for his life.

Byleth didn’t want to die yet he still wanted to get married and have another child. He didn’t want to leave his Blue Lions behind. But, he thought for a second, if Dimitri was in his shoes and he in his. I would never want to see Dimitri bleeding on the ground. He never would want that to happen so with a heavy heart he made his decision. He heard voices hover around him, some he recognized others he didn’t. He felt a warm light come from his left side and turned his attention towards Mercedes who had tears in her eyes. The pain was getting too much for him and his eyes were feeling heavy. However. He had to stay awake for Dimitri’s sake and his. 

“Beloved d-don’t close your e-eyes” By now Dimitri was a crying mess now. He should’ve taken the dagger not Byleth, not the one that he loved. He looked around him watching all of his friends, some with tears in their eyes while others had a horrified look in their eyes, even Felix looked close to tears. He turned to Mercedes who was looking like she could fant any minute from the strain of healing a deep wound. Her hands were shaking but then a pale hand grabbed her wrist stopping her healing.

“D-Dima” A soft voice came from Byleth

Dimitri snapped his head back down, where his beloved’s clothes were turning red from the blood that was still leaking out from his wound. He was looking at him with sorrow and pain in his hazy eyes. 

Byleth knew that the wound was taking too long to close and with a strutting breath he turned towards Mercedes who was looking at him with sadness and confidence. 

“C-could y-you leave us” Byleth tried his hardest not to show the pain in his voice but he had to give the message across. Mercedes hesitated not wanting to believe that her beloved professor was asking her to stop from saving him. She turned towards Dimitri who had a horrified look in his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him Mercedes  **heal him** ” There was a commanding voice behind his pleading. She hesitated even more but with one look at Byleth's pleading face she got up and with a swift apology she ran and left the throne room with a crying face. 

“MERCEDES” A booming voice shook everyone in the throne to their cores. Dimitri had an angry look on his face while he was cuddling Byleth's body towards his chest. The Blue Lions, understanding that the couple had to have their moment, left the throne room with an apology in their hearts and with crying faces. 

Dimitri was about to yell at his friends for leaving Byleth alone until he felt a soft hand in his cheek and looked down towards Byleth's smiling face. Byleth hands were cold as ice. He put his hand over his Byleth and with a weak ‘why’ he started to scream at Byleth. 

“WHY DOES THESE ALWAYS HAPPEN? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT DAGGER IT WAS ME WHO HAD TO TAKE IT. I’M A MONSTER, I KILLED MANY PEOPLE I HAVE SLAUGHTERED MEN, CHILDREN, WOMEN, MY FRIENDS. I HAVE BLOOD IN MY HANDS THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE IN THE FIRST. GLEN, FATHER, RODRIGUE, OUR BABY, NOW YOU” with a softer voice “....why does the goddess hate me. I'm I cursed to have all the people I love be taken away from me?” 

Byleth's heart ached from Dimitri’s declaration and ripped in half at the end of his speech. He didn’t have enough time; he needed to say what he felt for Dimitri before it was too late. With a gasp he said Dimitri's name but he didn’t respond he said it again, a little louder. He finally got the attention of Dimitri and with a deep inhale that burned his lungs he said. 

“Dimitri you g-grown so much f-from the boy-y I once had a cup of tea with, in the Monastery. I am proud of you no matter what, even if you were an asshole at first.” That heard a humorless laugh from Dimitri. “But, never call…...yourself a monster because if you're a monster I'm one…..as will. The incident with our…..child…...was never your felt.” Byleth eyes were getting blurry from the extreme loss of blood but he fought it down. It was getting more difficult to talk. “Dimitri…..I just want to tell you that even if I die I will find you no matter what obstacle i’m going to face whether it be this lifetime or the next. I just want you to know that  **_I LOVE YOU_ ** with all my heart and that it will always beat for you….and only….you.” with one last breath the hand that was holding Dimitri's cheek fell, leaving a smudge of blood on Dimitri's face. 

“Byleth…. Byleth...BYLETH PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME” when he didn’t get a reply back he said ‘I love you too’ to an empty room. Dimitri held his cold dead lover in his arms with a teary face screaming to the heavens. 


End file.
